Transportation of natural gas from points of production to points of distribution takes place over great distances along natural gas transmission pipelines. These transportation pipelines are owned and operated by natural gas transmission companies. The natural gas within these transmission pipelines must possess very high-pressure energy (in excess of 1000 psi) to allow large quantities of gas to flow over these great distances. This pressure energy is supplied to the transmission pipelines by compressor stations that are strategically placed at numerous locations along the transmission pipelines.
Branching off the main transmission pipelines at numerous locations are distribution pipeline networks that distribute the natural gas to end-use consumers. These branch pipeline networks for gas distribution to consumers are typically owned and operated by local gas distribution companies. To make the natural gas safe for their customers for consumption, these local distribution companies must significantly reduce the high gas operating pressures supplied to their distribution piping networks from the main transmission pipelines. These points of gas pressure reduction for distribution take place along the distribution-piping network at pressure regulator stations called “city gate stations” and “district stations”. The city gate station is usually the point where the local distribution company takes control of the natural gas. Each city gate and district station regulates the gas pressure in their distribution piping systems to satisfy fluctuating customer demand requirements. As customer demand for gas increases, the regulator station must increase system gas pressure and volumetric flow rate. As customer demand for gas decreases, the regulator station must respond by decreasing system gas pressure and volumetric flow rate. Thus, the control of gas pressure and volume flow rate is an important component when transporting natural gas.
Our society relies heavily on fossil fuels and nuclear energy for the production of electricity. However, the use of fossil fuels and nuclear energy is not without cost, both economically and environmentally. It is well known that the production of electrical power by conventional methods emits pollutants. In addition, safety factors are a concern in both areas, adding to the cost. Thus, there is a need for a system which can produce energy safely, and in an economically and environmentally efficient manner.